Organisation
, Vermouth, Gin, Chianti, Calvados ]] Détective Conan L'Organisation des Hommes en Noir représente l'ennemi principale dans Détective Conan. C'est une organisation criminelle de grande ampleur. Il y a un demi siècle, l'Organisation existait déjà son but étant de réaliser l'Apotoxine. Il est difficile de dire à quel point l'organisation est étendue: très peu de membres ont réellement été montrés. Cependant depuis au minimum vingt ans le FBI, les traques. Il y a environ dix ans Ethan Hondo, agent de la CIA a infiltré l'Organisation. Plus où moins au même moment, les services secrets et le FBI sont parvenus à infiltrés des agents à l'intérieur de l'Organisation. Malgré tout cela, ces trois groupes et probablement d'autres ont été incapables de détruire l'Organisation. Connaissance Ce qu'on ignore à leur sujet Au final malgré les risques pris par les espions qui y ont parfois laissé leur vie: * le nom de l'Organisation est inconnu * ses motifs et motivations sont inconnues, les noms de code des agents de cette organisation sont donnés à partir de divers noms alcool. * Le Boss est Renya Karasuma. * Leurs recherches sont inconnues. * Le but premier de l'Apotoxine 4869. * Si ils ont un lien avec l'organisation de Magic Kaito. Ce qu'on sait à propos d'eux * Le numéro pour contacter leur chef sonne comme une musique enfantine. * Le numéro est: #969#6269. * Gin est un tueur impitoyable, il est haut gradé dans l'Organisation mais pas autant que Rum. * Rum est le n°2 de l'Organisation. Seul le chef à plus de pouvoir que lui. * Les membres influents où ayant prouvé leur loyauté reçoivent un nom de code. * Les noms de code sont basés sur des alcool. * La version échoué de l'apotoxine 4869 est (généralement) un poison indétectable qu'ils ont utilisés sur Shinichi et probablement d'autre. * Le nom de leur Organisation est fortement liée au nom de leur Boss. * Leur boss n'a pas de nom de code, il est désigné "cet(te) personne"/Ano kata. * Le nom de code d'un agent pourrait permettre d'identifier son sexe: Les agents masculins ont des noms d'alcool fort, les femmes des noms de code basés sur le vin. Compétences Sinon chacun, au moins la plupart de ses membres savent se servir d'armes à feu. Shiho Miyano était à la tête du projet Apotoxine. Travaillant en laboratoire le besoin de manier une arme où de résister à la douleur n'est pas une priorité. Pour autant elle a prouvé (en temps) que Ai Haibara être capable de tirer avec une arme ne lui appartenant pas. Elle a également prouvé avoir une très grande résistance à la douleur. La transformation a elle seule, met KO Shinichi. Les trois fois Shiho a été capable de se déplacer dans des conduits étroits et difficilement utilisable. Tous les membres connus de l'Organisation savent manier des armes et ont une très grande résistance à la douleur. L'exemple Shiho laisse penser que ce pourrait être une exigence pour recevoir un nom de code. Hormis ces deux spécificités, les membres de l'organisation sont spécialisés et possède une liste de compétence utile à cette fonction. Méthodes Crimes connus * Meurtre * Espionnage * Chantage * Corruption * Braquage de banque * Accord illégaux * Contrat d'assassinat Recrues privilégiés * Individus haut placés dans la société * Biochimistes * Expert informatiques et communication Prudence Méthode Malgré leur liste de crime particulièrement longue, l'Organisation est très prudente. Elle fait toujours ces crimes de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à eux. La plupart de leur victimes sont supposés être morte dans un accident, s'être suicidé où avoir été tué par: une tiers personne en qui ils se déguisent pour l'accuser. S'il est impossible que l'affaire se classe sans encombre ils détruisent toutes les preuves, y compris les lieux de rencontre. Pour se faire l'organisation ne lésine pas sur les moyens: incendie, explosion... Lieux L'Organisation semble avoir plusieurs cachettes dont la position n'a pas été révélée. L'Organisation préfère organiser ses rencontres dans des lieux isolés, tel que des quais, d'où ses agents peuvent facilement s’échapper, cependant quand il s'agit de rencontrer des collaborateurs importants elle le fait dans des lieux publics, comme des restaurants, des parcs d'attraction, où les restaurant d'un hôtel. Il est fort probable que la base de l'Organisation, l'un de leurs plus grand QG soit situé dans la préfecture de Tottori. En effet le numéro du Boss correspond à cette région et dans un tome l'inspecteur Megure parle d'une organisation criminelle dont la base se situe à Tottori. Il est possible que le Boss où certains de leurs plus redoutables agents habite dans la ville de Kurayoshi, ce que semble savoir Ai Haibara puisqu'elle se demande ce que cherche à faire Conan lorsqu'il mentionne cette ville. Projet Apotoxine Le projet existe depuis au moins un demi siècle. 30 ans avant l'intrigue principale, Elena et Atsushi Miyano ont été engagés par l'Organisation afin de travailler sur un projet scientifique, plus précisément sur une drogue qu'ils appellent Silver Bullet. Plus tard Elena et Atsushi Miyano périrent dans ce que l'Organisation appela un accident de circulation. C'est donc leur fille surdouée Shiho Miyano qui prit la relève en travaillant sur l'APTX 4869. Alors que l'APTX 4869 était toujours en cours de développement pour un objectif secret, l'Organisation utilisa le prototype de cette drogue comme un poison mortel ne laissant aucune trace dans le corps de sa victime. La base de donnée de l'APTX 4869 contient d'importants secrets. Un des disques durs concernant l'APTX 4869 contenait les vrai noms des membres de l'Organisation, leurs adresses, le nom de codes des hommes en noirs ainsi que l'identité des personnes qui lèvent des fonds pour l'Organisation. Malheureusement le disque dur est également très protégé. Lorsque Ai et Conan le consultèrent sur l'ordinateur du professeur Agasa le disque dur a été détruit par le virus, Night Baron. L'ordinateur n'était pas reconnu par ceux de l'Organisation. But de l'Apotoxine * Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de fabriquer du poison » - Haibara à propos de l'APTX 4869''12. * « ''Kudo, même dans tes pires cauchemars tu n'imagines pas que tu es impliqué dans le projet qu'élabore l'Organisation depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, profondément impliqué. » - Haibara parlant à elle-même lors d'un match de football. * « On ne peut arrêter le temps, quiconque qui essaiera de forcer le cours du temps sera puni » - Haibara lors d'une prise d'otage. * « Magnifique! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler du médicament en élaboration, mais que tu l'aies avancé à ce point, tes parents morts (...) seraient très fier » - Pisco à Haibara après avoir assisté à son rajeunissement. * « Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et le Diable depuis que nous essayons de lever les morts contre le cours du temps » - Vermouth parlant à Itakura Suguru. * « Oui c'est juste, c'est une drogue qui peut ressusciter les morts » - Haibara, lorsque Conan l'interroge sur l'objectif de l'APTX 4869. * « Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un pour cela, blâme tes parents et leurs stupides recherches » - Vermouth expliquant à Haibara pourquoi elle veut la tuer Théories sur leur(s) objectif(s): Immortalité/Non vieillissement Il est possible que les recherches de l'Organisation, et plus spécialement l'APTX 4869, soit de créer un traitement qui permettra l'immortalité, l'arrêt du processus de vieillissement, voir le rajeunissement des organes du corps humain, la transformation de Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano en enfant à la suite de l'absorption de l'APTX 4869 est un indicateur quant à l'objectif de l'Organisation. Lorsque Pisco vit Shiho dans son corps d'enfant, il déclara qu'il était impressionné par le fait qu'elle développa la drogue à ce point, ce qui pourrait indiquer que le rajeunissement est soit un des aspects original et voulu de l'APTX 4869 soit un aspect approchant. Ai Haibara déclare intérieurement que Shinichi est profondément impliqué dans le projet que l'Organisation élabore depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, or le seul lien qui relie Conan et l'Organisation est l'APTX 4869. Elle fait donc surement référence au rajeunissement de celui-ci après avoir absorbé cette drogue, ce qui est révélateur de l'objectif de l'Organisation. Sherry indique que l'APTX 4869 provoque l'apoptose, un processus déclenchant l'auto-destruction des cellules et donc programmé pour tuer, cependant l'apotoxine 4869 a aussi une fonction de télomérase qui provoque l'amplification et la multiplication des cellules. Le but de la destruction des cellules par l'apoptosis pourrait être le remplacement de celles-ci par des cellules neuves multiplié par le télomérases et permettant donc un état de jeunesse permanent. La jeunesse constante de Vermouth ainsi que son absence de vieillissement est un autre indicateur sur les recherches de l'Organisation qui pourrait impliquer l'immortalité. Résurrections des morts Plusieurs éléments dans la série permettent de supposer que le but original de l'Organisation, et plus précisément de l'APTX 4869, concerne la résurrection des morts. En effet Vermouth déclare à un informaticien : « We can be both God and Devil since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time » (Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et Diable depuis que nous essayons de lever les morts contre le cours du temps), ce qui amène Conan et le professeur Agasa à se demander si l'Organisation essaie de créer des « zombies ». De plus Haibara fait des déclarations allant dans ce sens en disant à Conan qu'elle a élaboré l'APTX 4869 afin de ressusciter les morts, cependant Conan ne la prend pas au sérieux. L'informaticien en contact avec Vermouth, Itakura Suguru, s'est vu impliqué dans le projet mais il a refusé de le terminer pour le "Salut de l'humanité". Lavage de cerveau de masse Dans le manga hors série et non écrit par l'auteur, Generic qui travaillait pour l'Organisation avait pour objectif de développer un sérum permettant de modifier la mémoire des gens. Le but étant de l'utiliser sur les gens influents. Même si cette version n'a pas été écrite par l'auteur, si ce projet était canon le refus d'Itakura Suguru pourrait devenir compréhensible. Membres connus Personnages canon Hautes sphères * Renya Karasuma (Boss) * Rum (n°2) Assassinat/Protection de l'Organisation * Gin (vivant) * Vodka (vivant) * Chianti (vivante) * Korn (vivant) * Kiichiro Numabuchi (ancien-emprisonné) * Calvados (mort-suicide) Collecte de fonds * Pisco (mort-abattu) Reconnaissance * Vermouth (vivante) * Bourbon (vivant) * Kir (vivant) * Rikumichi Kusuda (mort-suicide) Interne/Recherche * Elena Miyano (morte "accident"?) * Atsushi Miyano (mort "accident"?) * Shiho Miyano (ancien-échappée) Logiciels * Tequila (mort-explosion accidentelle) Inconnus * Rye/Dai Moroboshi (ancien-vivant) * Ethan Hondo (mort-suicide) * Scotch (mort-suicide) Membres non canon * Generic (ancien) * Arrack * Yoshiaki Hara * Irish (mort-abattu) Ennemis officiels * CIA et FBI en général * Ethan Hondo, agent les ayant infiltré (mort) * Scotch agent les ayant infiltré (mort) * Shuichi Akai, agent les ayant infiltrés. L'une de leurs cibles principales (supposé mort) * Akemi Miyano, potentielle taupe, peu utile: (éliminée) * Shiho Miyano, ancien membre. L'une de leurs cibles principales (supposé mort) * Shinichi Kudo, (supposé mort). Témoin gênant. Ennemis réels: sans affiliation * Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo * Shiho Miyano (officiellement décédée) * Ai Haibara * Hiroshi Agasa (par Shinichi) * Heiji Hattori (par Shinichi) * Eisuke Hondo (par famille) * Subaru Okiya (par proches) FBI/CIA * Shuichi Akai/Rye (officiellement décédé) * Jodie Starling * André Camel * James Black * Ethan Hondo (décédé) * Hidemi Hondo/Kir Liés malgré eux à l'Organisation Collaborateurs Un chef d'entreprise '(tome 1-ép 1) Gin et Vodka l'ont fait chanté. Contre 100 millions de yens ils lui rendaient le film prouvant son implication dans le trafic d'armes. Ils comptaient le tuer mais en voyant Gin agresser Shinichi Kudo l'homme à pris la fuite. [[Akemi Miyano|'Akemi Miyano]]' '(tome 2-ép 135) Bien qu'elle fasse partie de l'organisation son lien avec Dai Moroboroshi, traitre et agent du FBI ont causé son arrêt de mort. Pour conserver la loyauté de sa sœur bien plus importante, ils n'ont pas agi de suite. Gin lui a fait croire que si elle parvenait à voler 1 million en braquant une banque, elle et sa sœur seraient libre de l'Organisation. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle réussisse. Et comptaient prendre cette excuse pour la tuer. Akemi réussit mais ils ne peuvent permettre à Shiho de partir où à Akemi de rester en vie. Gin l'élimine. Cette exécution conduit à la fuite de Shiho Miyano, chef du projet de l'APTX 4869. Femme d'affaire '(ép 5) Elle donna à Gin et Vodka 400 millions contre ce qui devait être une valise contenant des informations. En réalité la valise contenait une bombe assez forte pour la tuer elle et les passagers du train. La femme n'était plus utile à l'Organisation. Elle survit et fut arrêté mais elle connaissait à peine Gin et Vodka son témoignage ne pouvait pas pister l'Organisation. 'Hideaki Nakajima '(ep 54) L'homme travaillait pour une compagnie de jeux vidéos. Contre une grosse somme il a fournit à Tequila une liste d'informaticiens de renommé Mondiale. Tequila mourut accidentellement en déclenchant une explosion destinée à Hideaki (explosion sans liens avec l'Organisation). L'Organisation a aussitôt détruit le bar de l'hôtel Daiko dans lequel les deux se sont rencontrés. [[Ki'ichiro Numabuchi|'Ki'ichiro Numabuchi]] Assassin engagé par l'Organisation afin qu'il les rejoignent son instabilité mentale la rendu inutile. Il devait être le premier cobaye humain de l'APTX 4869 que testerait Shiho Miyano. Il a pris la fuite avant et se réfugia dans la forêt. Il tua plusieurs personnes qu'il croyait être des hommes de mains de l'Organisation devenant ainsi un tueur en série officiel. Il a été arrêté par la police. [[Itakura Suguru|'Itakura Suguru']] Célèbre informaticien et programmeur travaillant entre autre sur les effets spéciaux cinématographiques. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Sharon Vineyard. Il commença a développer un logiciel, trois ans avant l'intrigue. Il l'abandonna mais fut relancé par Tequila. Aidé de Vermouth il força Itakura a terminer le logiciel dans l'année. D'après lui, pour le "Salut de l'Humanité" il refusa de finir le logiciel. Gin avait pour tâche de l'éliminer après avoir récupérer le logiciel mais Itakura a été tué par un de ses collègues peu avant la rencontre. Hiroshi Agasa et Conan Edogawa ont récupéré son journal intime dans lequel il parle de l'Organisation. Victimes Les personnes tués par l'APTX 4689: Parmi les nombreuses victimes seuls quelques noms sont connus: Haneda Koji, Yamoto Shinui, (prénom non visible) Minoru. On sait cependant qu'il y a eu plus de victimes. [[Shinichi Kudo|'Shinichi Kudo']]: '(Tome1-ép 1) Sa mère était amie avec Sharon Vineyard, l'Organisation le connaissait peut-être de réputation. Avec Ran il a sauvé la vie de Vermouth. Il est devenu un témoin gênant lorsqu'il a aperçu la transaction entre eux et l'un de leurs collaborateur. Lorsqu'il tue, le poison ne laisse aucune trace dans l'organisme. Shinichi a disparut et ne vit plus à son domicile. Il est considéré mort. [[Masami Hirota|'Masami Hirota]]: '(ep 177) Malgré lui l'ancien professeur avait deux liens avec l'Organisation. Akemi Miyano, l'une de ses anciennes élèves s'est servie de son nom comme d'un alias pour retrouver l'un de ses collègues. Shiho lui a envoyé un disque dur qui aurait dû contenir les photos de leur voyage à Akemi et Hirota mais elle a confondu les disquettes. Celui qu'elle a envoyé au professeur contenait des données sur l'APTX 4849. Se faisant passer pour un employé d'une compagnie d'assurance Vodka avait pris rendez-vous avec lui afin de le tuer. Masami Hirota fut tué avant. 'Nomiguchi Shigehiko: '(tome 24 arc 176-178) L'homme était un politicien pris dans un scandale médiatique. Il avait été soudoyé et était sur le point d'être arrêté. Anokata a ordonné son exécution. C'est Pisco qui l'a tué en faisant passé sa mort pour un accident. N'ayant pas été assez discret une photo existait montrant le tir de Pisco. Gin fut chargé d'éliminer l'ancien assassin. [[Tomoaki Araide|'Tomoaki Araide]]' et sa famille': Afin de retrouver Sherry, Vermouth se déguisa en Araide dans le but de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa cible: Ai Haibara. Elle avait l'intention d'éliminer toute la famille pour ne pas être démasquée. Mais le FBI intervient a temps. Il mit en scène l'accident et les envoya en Amérique. Tout ce qu'ils ont dit aux Araide était qu'une criminelle comptait se faire passer pour Tomoaki afin de commettre un crime. Vermouth ayant agis sans informer quiconque, ils n'ont pas été ciblés par la suite. face à Jodie après avoir tué son père.]] Parents de Jodie Starling: ''' ''(Vingt ans avant l'intrigue)'' Membre du FBI, son père enquêtait sur Vermouth. Celle-ci l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête avant de mettre le feu à la maison détruisant toutes les possibles preuves amassés contre elle. L'incendie à tué la mère de Jodie. Vermouth a également essayé de tuer Jodie mais celle-ci était déjà sous la protection de James Black et du FBI [[Senzo Fukura|'''Senzo Fukura]]: '(tome 42 ép 345) Vermouth avait fait chanter un homme déguisé en loup garou. Celui-ci avait une rancune contre Fukura et elle avait besoin d'occuper Conan assez longtemps pour pouvoir tuer Haibara. Afin de le motiver elle a menacer de tuer sa famille, qu'elle avait épiée preuves à l'appuie, s'il ne tuait pas Fukura. [[Yasuteru Domon|'Yasuteru Domon]]: '(ép 425) C'est un politicien qui avait de bonne chance de devenir premier ministre. Anokata a ordonné sa mise à mort. Kir était chargée de l'attirer à portée de tir pour Chianti et Korn. L'intervention du FBI sauve la vie de Domon. Plus tard, la même journée, la révélation du linge sale conjugale lui sauve définitivement la vie en supprimant ses chances de devenir premier ministre. 'Kogoro Mouri: '(ép 425) Découvrant le micro collé à la chaussure de Kir, Gin suspecte immédiatement Kogoro d'aider le FBI en les espionnant et en aidant à capturé Kir. Il pense aussi qu'il est en contact avec Sherry (même type de micro). Transmettant ses doutes au boss celui-ci suspend la mission Domon. Nouvelle cible: Kogoro Mouri. Malgré les protestation de Vermouth, ils s'apprêtent à le tuer. Kogoro est sauvé par l'intervention d'Akai. Membre du FBI. Même si Gin doute de l'innocence de Mouri, tous s'accordent à penser que Kogoro a été utilisé sans le savoir. Bourbon rejoint l'agence du détective pour l'espionner supposant qu'il pourrait avoir un lien avec Sherry au vu de l'affaire Domon et de la capture de Kir. 'Toji Funemoto '(ép 425) En jouant avec son ballon, le garçon à involontairement provoqué l'accident de Kir dont il devient témoin. Vermouth l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait vu et compris ainsi que Kir avait eu un accident et se trouvait probablement dans un hôpital. Prévenus par Conan, il est placé sous la protection du FBI. Vermouth signale cependant à Gin qu'il est inutile de le tuer étant donné que ce n'est qu'un enfant. [[Touhei Benzaki|'Touhei Benzaki]]' '(ép 734) C'est un homme célibataire dont Bourbon avait pris l'apparence aidé de Vermouth dans le but d'espionner les agents du FBI et Conan. Sous cet apparence, Bourbon se retrouva sur les lieux d'un meurtre: la victime celui qui avait volé son portefeuille au vrai Benzaki. Sa mission terminée, Bourbon redonne son portefeuille à Touhei et ne le tue pas. Plus tard il est interrogé par la police mais est incapable de témoigner n'ayant aucun souvenir du meurtre. Entourage/Amis Sans en faire partie et hormis Shinichi puis plus tard sa mère sans le savoir ils sont liés à l'Organisation (des membres de l'Organisation. Toichi Kuroba '(arc ép 286-288) Magicien, premier Kaito Kid, de son vivant il est celui qui a enseigné à Yukiko et à son amie Sharon Vineyard/Vermouth l'art du déguisement. Il a plus tard été tué par l'organisation de Magic Kaito laquelle peut être une filliale de l'Organisation. [[Yukiko Kudo|'Yukiko Kudo]]' '(arc ép 286-288) Lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune actrice, apprenant elle a rencontré Sharon Vineyard/Vermouth avec qui elle est devenue amie. C'est ensemble qu'elles ont appris l'art du déguisement de Toichi Kuroba. Elles sont restés amis durant l'existence de Sharon. Peu avant la disparition de Sharon, celle-ci a invité Yukiko, Shinichi et Ran a assisté à un spectacle: Golden Apple. Yukiko était présente aux funérailles de Sharon. Il est possible que les liens d'amitié existant entre Vermouth et Yukiko soit toujours présent comme le démontre la rencontre dans le train. [[Shinichi Kudo|'Shinichi Kudo']]' '(arc ép 286-288) Vermouth le rencontra entant que Sharon Vineyard, l'amie de sa mère lors du spectacle Golden Apple à New York. Alors qu'elle était déguisée (et agissait) en tueur en série, Ran et Shinichi lui ont sauvés la vie. Depuis elle l'appelle "Cool Guy". Vermouth est au courant de son rajeunissement mais elle garde le secret à la fois pour protéger Shinichi et pour que l'Organisation ne soit pas mise au courant de l'effet Jouvence de l'APTX 4869. [[Ran Mouri|'Ran Mouri']]' '(arc ép 286-288) Lorsque Sharon Vineyard/Vermouth a rencontré Ran elle la connaissait comme étant l'amie /petite amie du fils de Yukiko. Alors que Vermouth avait tenté de la tuer, Ran avec l'aide de Shinichi lui a sauvé la vie. Depuis, Vermouth l'appelle "Angel". Même si la mission de Vermouth est de tuer Ai Haibara/Sherry elle est incapable de tirer sur Ran pour atteindre Sherry. [[Souhei Dejima|'Souhei Dejima']]' '(tome 41-42; ep 423-425) Il était un ami de Atsushi Miyano. Celui-ci lui a légué la maison de son père. Il y a environ vingt ans (Akemi avait entre 4 et 5 ans), le couple Elena, Atsushi ainsi que leur fille Akemi lui ont rendu visite. Ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Malheureusement Souhei est mort avant de pouvoir révéler ce que c'était à Conan, Agasa où Haibara. Un semaine avant sa mort Akemi est revenue et a placée dans les toilettes des enregistrements contenant la voix d'Elena destinés à Shiho. 'Wataru Date ' L'homme était un ami proche de Bourbon lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs études à l'académie de police. Ils étaient les deux meilleurs de leur promotions. Mais ils se sont perdus de vue en quittant l'académie (et en rentrant dans l'Organisation). Wataru mourut renversé par une voiture. Bourbon alla se recueillir sur sa tombe et effaça le dernier message de son ami: "Tu fais quoi, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu?" Organisation Magic Kaito Ils sont à la recherche de la Gemme de Pandore. Selon la légende, si exposé au faisceau d'une comète la Gemme pleurera et qui recevra ses larmes deviendra immortel. * Ils appellent leur chef Cette Personne. * Les agents influents reçoivent des noms liés aux animaux. * Ils n'hésitent pas à tuer. * L'un des leur a tué Toichi Kuroba dont il connaissait la double identité Kaito Kid * Les liens entre cette organisation et celle des hommes en noir sont inconnus. Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Detective Conan Catégorie:Magic Kaito